


Takes Two To Party

by SkellGrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamonkeys celebrating in their own way. <br/>(I know its a short summary, its just seems to do the job.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two To Party

It was hell for all of them, especially Neptune. RWBY and the SSSN decided to have a little get together in celebration of completing their matches. Ruby was chanting on about how it was a close call for the other team since it was only Neptune and Sun left to defeat three, two on three. 

"Two On Three! Such a close call!"

"Indeed, Scarlet was losing it after he got eliminated," said Sage who chuckled at the memory, the red head still suffering from the knock out blow he received, scoffed in irritation.

"Well who would think those two could accomplish anything? All they ever do is fool around," countered Scarlet who got agreeing nods from the others.

Yang looked around the restaurant from her seat.

"Speaking of which, where are those two?"

The whole table perked up at her question but shrugged, going back to talking and chowing down their victory meals for this round.

Blake smiled, of course she knew where they were. It's not her fault her friends didn't pay attention, nor was it her place to rat out the boys location. They sneaked off for a reason, to have their own victory party in private. In the restaurant bathroom no less. 

"You're doing great Nep."

An encouraging hand rakes through the strands of hair on his partners head, eyes following the bobbing motion that was slowly getting him off. Neptune sucking eagerly at his boyfriends arousal, tongue following every vain pulsing through the member as he got himself hard from giving the oral, hand cupping his crotch as he pressed his palm hard towards it for pleasurable friction. 

"Neptune, don't forget to loosen yourself for me. We gotta hurry before the guys get suspicious," Sun reminded and gave a pat to Neptune's head, the said man complied and pull off Sun to lather up his fingers with his saliva as he got up from crouching between Sun's legs. Sun used his tail to undo the pants of his partner and watched it fall down to the floor, being stepped out of by it's owner as Neptune straddled Sun on the toilet seat. 

"Easier said then done," Neptune huffs out frustrated, pulling his fingers from his mouth, annoyed at the lack of space and the position they'd have to deal with due to Sun and his rash thinking. Neptune eased over near his entrance and pushed in a finger, biting his lip as he tried to prepare himself fast for Sun.

"Sorry, didn't think this through," Sun said with a apologetic grin to Neptune, now trying his best to calm his lover so he'd be able to prep himself without much strain. He kissed Neptune on the neck, then jaw line to slowly meet his lips with a kiss. 

A groan escapes Neptune as he eases in a second finger, now scissoring as Sun kissed the daylights out of him. Using his tongue to trace over Neptune's lips for entrance that was quickly granted so they could have a short battle of tongue, Sun practically winning him over, leaving Neptune in a breathless daze. 

A third digit was absorbed to stretch the tightness, Neptune broke the kiss and buried himself at the crook of Sun's neck, struggling to hold his entrance open with his fingers as he positioned himself over the awaiting Sun. Neptune pushed himself down on him with a groan, Sun's erection slowly expanding him even greater than the preparations he'd done, making pain slightly coarse through him. 

"S-Sun...move," Neptune urged, despite not fully adjusted to the expansion. 

After all, they needed to get this done fast before their friends started to worry. 

Sun nodded and gripped his boyfriends hips, pulling him up only to slam him back down. The motion continuing as Neptune whined and moaned throughout the pain and pleasure, trying to muffle his voice by keeping himself busy with leaving kisses, sucks, and bites all over Sun's neck as he thrusted into. Neptune also trying to meet every thrust Sun delivered. 

He tightened around Sun as the said man bit at Neptune's ear, where a rosy blush covered the tan skin. 

"F-faster, Sun."

Sun complied, fucking into Neptune like there was no tomorrow. Aiming harshly towards the tanned boys prostate, that alone sending bunches of pleasurable saps through Neptune's body. 

Neptune was trying his best to keep quiet through the Faunus' assault, eyes watery and hands gripping on Sun's shoulders.

"Sun..." He muffled.

"Don't worry...I got you Nep."

Lucky for them, the other bathroom stalls were empty, and that no one was coming. Not only would they've gotten caught, Sun also would have to beat the crap out of whoever was lucky enough to hear his Neptune's moans. The sounds of pleasure he caused from Neptune was for Sun, no one else. 

Neptune gripped tighter at Sun, his voice getting louder. "AH! S-Sun...its too good~" He keened.

"Yeah." Sun grunted in response. 

They were both loving the sweet friction of each other's bodies moving again each other, the pleasure and the thrill. It had them cumming in union within a few minutes. 

Neptune shivered at the moist feeling within him, Sun trying to get his barring together so he'd avoid violating his boyfriend once again in the stall.

"That went too fast..." Sun complained, knowing the reason why they had to be quick. 

"Yeah, but I doubt you want Scarlet or Sage coming to check on us." Neptune chuckle as Sun nuzzled at his neck.

The two departed from each other and got dressed, Sun leaving the bathroom before Neptune.

"Heavens, what took you so long Sun?" Asked Scarlet with a knowing smile, making a faint blush tint the Faunus cheeks.

"And where is Neptune?" Weiss asked him, the concern she had for him annoying him slightly. 

"The food got to him." Sun explained, sitting down once again, his scroll vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and smirked, seeing a text message from Neptune.

From: Neptune  
To: Sun

I'm in pain. Get your ass back in here and help me.

Sun chuckled and got up once again, causing the group to look towards him questionably as they started splitting the tab.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go see if Neptune isn't too sick." 

"Sure." Scarlet rolled his eyes, watching his teammate go back to his boyfriend. Leaving RWBY and SS(Scarlet and Sage) to walk out the buffet without them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seamonkeys fanfic, hopefully you enjoy it despite how short it is or terrible. :P


End file.
